


There Will Come a Soldier

by hartworm



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Injury, M/M, Royalty AU, Running Away, but being petty about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartworm/pseuds/hartworm
Summary: The Knight can’t stand The PrinceThe Prince just wants to run away





	1. There Will Come a Soldier

Bass had been more than appalled when he was told the the proposal to unite the kingdoms. While his father rambled about the war and the casualties, Bass simply sat straight faced, consumed with anger. He stood suddenly from his seat. 

“I don’t care,” he growled. “This war could go on for years for all I care. I’m more of an asset as a fighter than-than whatever you’re insinuating,” he rambled. His father stood as well, a mirthless laugh escaping him. Bass kept the discomfort off his face. 

“You silly boy,” the king began. “It’s not up to you. If Light wants to go through with a wedding to end this war, then let him. It’s more cost effective, and it gets you out of my hair.” Bass clenched his fists. 

Bass was a fighter. A highly ranked knight. Not as high as his brother, but he was renowned enough throughout the kingdom for his skill. The thought of marriage? It repulsed him. 

“Why not Zero,” Bass blurred out. He wracked his brain desperately to think of a way to get out of the arrangement. Wily rolled his eyes like he’d proposed they’d send his dog. 

“Zero is much less...expendable,” Wily’s words send a spark of jealousy through him. “We need him here, he is the captain of the guard after all,” he continued. Bass boiled with hate. He didn’t know who he was to be betrothed to and he didn’t care. 

“I’m not going through with this-“ But Wily send him a look that gave him chills. He found his mouth closed. 

“You will not ruin this for us with your petty attitude. You will be married and all of this will end,” he said. Bass gave him one more look of defiance before storming off to his quarters. 

Bass was used to being a soldier, but now was just a prince. 

~~~

About a month after that, most of the preparations had been made between the kingdoms. And now here he sat, being shipped off to Light’s kingdom. 

He was allowed to bring all of his things, not that he had many, a servant or two, and his dog Treble. He was offered a carriage, but he decided to ride ahead on horse. It felt much less demeaning. 

A few guards trailed ahead of him, both for his protection, and to assure he didn’t run off. Bass glared at their backs intently enough to burn holes in their armor. 

Bass huffed, adjusting the cloak on his own armor. He had no intention of looking presentable for his fiancé. The word burned in his mind. How disgusting he though, clutching the reins. 

He hadn’t even met whoever he was to be engaged to, but Bass held a consuming hatred for them. He knew of Light’s four children, three of them sons. He had little desire to get to know any of them, and refused to hear which of them would be taking his hand. Mostly likely the daughter, he thought dejectedly. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by an announcement from the guards ahead. 

They had arrived. 

~~~

The castle courtyard was already bustling with servants, assisting the guards, gathering his things, leading the horses away. Bass stood in the middle of it all, not thinking of what to say. He had assumed the king would greet him, and had thought of multiple ways to tell him off without getting himself killed. But standing there now, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. 

An attendant walked over to him. 

“You must be the prince, I’ve been asked to escort you to the throne room,” they said. Bass felt his stomach clench at his title. He wordlessly nodded in order to prevent himself from saying something he’d regret. 

As he was lead down the grand halls towards the throne room, Bass couldn’t help but notice the more welcoming decor and atmosphere the castle presented. Bass felt some of the tension lift from his body. However, it returned the moment he stood in front of the towering doors of the throne room. 

“You may proceed,” the attendant said. Bass growled and gripped the handle of the door and threw it open. 

The throne room was intricately decorated, tapestries decorated the walls, intricately woven. Bass tried not to stare at the room as he walked down the hall. The entire royal family stood waiting for him. He felt very sick. 

Studying all of them, none of them looked very pleased to see him. The oldest, X he recalled, stood tallest out of all of them. His face was set as neutral as possible, but Bass could feel the displeasure, even disappointed radiating from him. 

He cast his gaze towards the twins. Rock and Roll he thought. They were young, but their faces were hard set in a frown. Bass looked away from the two. 

The king cleared his throat. 

“How fortunate you can finally join us here after all this planning,” he began. Bass remembered his place, bowing quickly. “I trust your journey wasn’t all too unpleasant?” Bass offered a curt nod. 

“The weather was fair and the trails clear,” was all he could muster. Bass found his eyes wandering over the family again. He realized the fourth sibling was not among them. He almost scoffed. Perhaps he thought he was too good to be in the presence of someone like him. 

“That is good, but I suppose we should get straight to it,” Light spoke again. Bass snapped out of it, nodding quickly. “Then I guess you should finally be meeting your betrothed,” he said. Bass clenched his fists. 

He looked over the siblings again, but none of them met his gaze. Bass ground his teeth. He despised them. “Yes,” was all me managed. 

Light nodded at an attendant, and they quickly rushed out of the room. Bass was confused. “Are they not-?” He began, but was cut short when the doors to the room opened again. 

The prince worse a red cloak with gold trimming. When he walked closer it trailed around him, the woven gold wavered, sparkling like the sun on water. His auburn hair seemed to catch the light just so, and Bass kept his jaw clenched to keep it from falling open. 

As the prince stood before him, Bass couldn’t help but notice how small he was. He was seized with the thought that if the price were under him, he might break. He would have slapped himself were he not so distracted. 

“Prince Bass, meet your fiancé. My son Blues.”


	2. Who Carries a Mighty Sword

In the time since their first meeting, Bass had hardly spent any time with his fiancé. 

Aside from short, quiet meals with the king and the four siblings, the two had not even been alone in a room together. The time they spent around the grand table is what Bass came to dread the worst actually. 

Hardly any of them spoke, especially not to him. Light would engage in conversation with X, and the twins would whisper to each other. Bass didn’t miss the glances they’d steal him when they thought he wasn’t looking. But every time, Bass found his eyes wandering to Blues. 

The prince was quiet, keeping to himself. He wouldn’t speak unless his siblings addressed him. And he never uttered a word to his father. Bass wouldn’t admit he liked that about him. 

But every night, the price would excuse himself with a short farewell, and Bass would watch his small form disappear down the halls. Part of him wondered if Blues hated the idea of marriage as much as him. 

“You two should spend time together,” X addressed him surprisingly. Blues had excused himself for the night, and Bass was trapped at the table with the rest of his family. Bass prodded at his plate with a fork. 

“I suppose, there hasn’t been much opportunity…” Bass muttered. X turned to his father, who considered what he said. 

“Yes, I suppose they should. Tomorrow we can arrange something. Perhaps a small outing,” Light said. Bass felt the pit in his stomach returning. The two could hardly hold eye contact. He doubted they could have a conversation. 

“Alright,” was all he choked out, pushing his plate away. “I think I’ll be retiring for tonight,” he said, rushing out of the room. He hated the feeling of the wedding becoming more real. 

He walked to his chambers, throwing himself on the bed. He stared at the intricate embroidery on the bed canopy, tracing patterns of flowers. He loathed them. 

The tunic he wore felt too foreign to him. He longed for the weight of his armor, a sword in his hand. He cursed to himself. He hadn’t been allowed to train, or bring any weapons. He was forced to go back to doing small exercises in his room. He supposed that despite their arrangement, he still wasn’t trusted. 

Bass quickly threw off the tunic, leaving it on the floor. He crawled into bed, drifting off dread filling his dreams. 

In the morning a servant sent for him. He was to meet Blues in the gardens. Bass ushered the servant away, dragging himself out of bed. 

Looking over the clothes he’d brought, he decided to simply wear his armor again. It was comforting to him. Something familiar. He slipped on his boots, and was escorted down to the gardens. 

When he arrived, Blues was already there. Bass couldn’t help but take him in, surrounded by the flowers. He looked more relaxed than Bass had seen him since his arrival, sitting among them. The look of content quickly left him as he arrived. 

“Oh, good morning,” he said. The prince had never addressed him directly before. 

“Good morning,” Bass managed. He didn’t bow. The prince didn’t seem to notice, or he didn’t care. Bass looked around, grasping for something to say. “So, this is a nice place,” Bass stumbled over his words. A smile teased the prince’s lips. 

“Yes, I think so too,” he said, a dreamy note in his voice. The prince patted at the spot beside him. “You might as well sit,” he said. He wasn’t sure whether the prince was doing this out of some genuine interest in their relationship, or because his father had compelled him, but Bass complied and sat beside him. 

Neither of them spoke. A breeze played with Blues’ hair, his bangs betraying a small glance at his eyes beneath. Bass looked away. He glanced around at the gardens instead. Nothing this magnificent existed back home, he thought to himself. He was surprised when Blues broke the silence. 

“Do you know why I was chosen to marry you?” He looked up at the clouds passing by. 

“No, I don’t,” Bass grunted. The wedding was the last thing he wanted to think about. The prince sighed. 

“To humiliate me,” he said. Bass felt anger bubbling inside him. They saw him as some sort of joke. 

“I see,” he growled. Blues wouldn’t look at him. 

“Married off to the son of his worst enemy...I’ll never take the throne you know. I think this marriage is the only way he can get rid of me…” his dreamy look had been replaced with a more far away one. 

“And why would he want to do that?” Bass asked, tracing circles in the dirt. Blues pulled his cloak around himself. 

“We don’t get along. I don’t like him, he doesn’t like me. If I’m out of the way he can focus on my siblings,” he said. The words almost seemed to come too easily to him. 

“My father said something similar,” Bass blurted. Blues looked up at him. Some new emotion crept onto his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that...but at least we have something in common…” he said, looking away again. “I wish I could just leave all this behind,” Blues said, seemingly without thinking. That piqued Bass’ interest. 

“Why don’t you?” He found himself asking. Blues looks at him like he was crazy. Bass was getting tired of such reactions. 

“I-I can’t,” he stammered. “I have a duty, we both do. We couldn’t just, leave.” 

“We? Since when was this about both of us?” Bass asked coyly. He could have sworn a blush creeped onto the prince’s face. 

“I just-I thought you would want to as well. We’re in the same situation after all…” Blues said. 

“Yeah...we are…” Bass didn’t like feeling so similar to Blues. He almost would have preferred he was excited. “Let’s do it. Let’s get out of here,” Bass said. 

“Wh-Were you not listening? We can’t-“

“According to who? Those old men can’t tell me what to do. Besides, maybe we could help each other out,” Bass was already scheming to himself. Blues seemed to consider it. 

“I-I suppose,” he said, voice softening. Bass grinned. 

“Alright, we can help each other escape, but after that we part ways ok? Then we can leave this bullshit behind,” he was beginning to feel excited. Blues seemed to catch onto it as well. 

“I suppose…I’ll help you. But not until we have a solid plan.” That was all Bass needed to hear. 

“Deal,” Bass said, holding out his hand. 

A renewed energy seemed to fill the prince, and he grasped his hand in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a writing frenzy rn


	3. He Will Tear Your City Down

Ever since their conversation in the garden, Bass had felt more comfortable in the presence of the prince. That could also be due to the fact that he’d soon be rid of him. Bass couldn’t wait to get out of there, leaving the life of the royal family behind. 

Blues had suggested they have more meetings together. It would look like they were growing closer. No one would suspect their plans. 

So they’d find each other in the library, at breakfast, walking down the halls. Blues’ suggestion seemed to work, as no one had any idea what they were planning. 

“There are secret passages you know,” Blues mentioned over tea. Bass didn’t touch his cup, but Blues has caught his attention with the new information. 

“That’s perfect-why don’t we just use that?” Bass asked. Blues sighed, sipping his tea. 

“They only go so far. Once we get to the end there’s still the guards in the courtyard. We’d probably be caught.” He seemed to give up on the idea too soon. Bass grinned. 

“That’s where I come in,” he said. Blues looked up at him, eyebrow raised. “I can handle any guards,” he continued. “You just show me where the passage is, I can take care of anyone who gets in our way.”

Blues considered what he said. 

“Are you sure? The palace guard isn’t so lightly staffed,” he said, putting down his cup. Bass scoffed. 

“I can handle it. I just need a weapon,” he smirked. Blues smiled a bit at his confidence. 

“I suppose I can get you one. As long as you’re sure you can do it,” he said, a small smirk mirroring Bass’ own. 

“Of course I can, don’t underestimate me, your majesty,” he sneered the title. Blues’ face fell and he averted his gaze to his tea. 

“Right, my apologies,” he murmured. Bass felt a twinge of guilt. 

“Uh, yeah,” Bass said. The atmosphere seemed to get heavier. Blues stood up. 

“I should go, I have some things to attend to. You should get ready as well,” Blues spoke, his tone firm. 

And with that, he left, a sea of red and gold fabric trailing behind him. Bass couldn’t help but stare. He clenched his fists, looking down at his untouched tea cup. 

He had to get away from here. 

Blues hadn’t suggested any other meetings since their last one. Bass supposed their plan then would to take the passage way, and he would take care of the rest. Him and Blues had hardly exchanged words. Meals were now very awkward again. 

Bass had taken Blues’ advice, packing a bag ahead of time. He paced the room, every night waiting for some word that Blues wanted to speak with him, that they’d set the plan into motion. And every night, he would give up, climbing into bed. 

However one night, his pacing was interrupted by a rapping at his door. Bass quickly threw them open, expecting Blues to be there. Instead he was greeted by one of the prince’s servants. Bass was confused, wondering why Blues would send for him. 

“Does the prince want to see me?” He asked. 

“Yes,” said the servant. “Prince Blues is in the infirmary . He requested to speak with you.” Bass felt like his ears were ringing. He shoved past the servant before they could escort him. 

Bass ran to the infirmary. What could have put Blues in there? Bass darkly wondered about accidents and possible assassination attempts. He rounded the corner and skidded to a halt seeing the rest of Blues’ siblings there. They all turned to him. 

“Oh, it’s you,” said one of the twins. Roll, he thought. 

“Um, yes. The prince sent for me.” The twins looked suspicious, but X simply moved away from the door. 

“Then please, go speak to him. He is your fiancé after all.” Bass glared at him as he walked inside. 

He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. 

Blues laid on the bed, flushed with fever, struggling to breathe. Doctors rushed around, trying to find the right medicines to ease his ailments. Bass dazedly stumbled to his bedside. 

Bass was surprised Blues was able to acknowledge him. He shakily reached towards him. “You came…” he mumbled. Bass found himself grasping Blues’ hand. 

“Uh, yeah...but why did you send for me?” Before Blues could answer he turned away, consumed by a coughing fit. Bass watched the fit wrack Blues’ body, and flinched at how bad it sounded. He wondered how such a thing could happen to Blues. 

“I need to talk to you,” he choked out. Bass felt his heart twist. “The plan...you should go through with it…” he mumbled. Bass was surprised. 

“What-no. What are you saying?” Bass wondered if the fever was clouding Blues’ thoughts. 

“In my chambers, I left you a sword…there’s a crest in my room, behind it you’ll find a passageway to the courtyard,” he rambled. Bass almost found himself worried for him. 

“Ok well, we can use it when you’re better-we had a deal. I’m not leaving without you.” Blues looked away, eyes unfocused. 

“I’m not getting better…” he mumbled. “I’m sick, I have been my whole life…I was stupid to think I could leave…” Blues had a weak grip of his hand. 

“What the fuck-you’re just giving up like that? I don’t know what the hell you’re going on about-we’re getting out of here once whatever this is blows over. I don’t care about any stupid illness,” he said. Blues looked up at him with some clarity. 

“You’re so kind…” he murmured. And with that, Blues faded into unconsciousness. Bass hardly realized he was being ushered away until he was forced to let go of Blues’ hand. 

He wandered out of the infirmary, thinking about What Blues had told him. He didn’t know why, but he felt more determined now to leave with Blues at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts soon I gotta write as much as possible


	4. O Lei, o Lai, o Lei, o Lord

“What are you planning?” X’s words echoed down the empty hallway. 

Bass stood frozen in place, heart hammering in his ears. How had they been found out? Before Blues got sick Bass thought they had been so careful. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bass growled. His hostility wasn’t exactly subtle. X seemed unfazed. 

“I know you two have been making plans to escape. Do you even know what you’re getting into?” X crossed his arms, giving him a disapproving stare. Bass felt panic crawling up his spine. Could this be it? If X knew already then what were the odds anyone else had found out? Bass grit his teeth. 

“I don’t know what you’re saying-“ The way X stared him down told him lying wouldn’t do him any good. Bass sighed, throwing his arms up in defeat. 

“Ok fine,” he admitted. “But I’m not telling you anything else,” he said. X showed no emotion on his face. 

“I see,” he stepped closer. “And I’m assuming you have some foolproof way of getting out of here?” Bass stepped back. 

“What the fuck-I’m not telling you anything-“ X stepped closer. 

“And what about when you get out? What will you do? You realize you’ll be a traitor to both kingdoms if you go through with this. You’ll have nowhere to go.” Bass clenched his fists. He had a point. He knew him and Blues would part ways, but he had no idea what Blues would actually do. 

“Uh-we’ll find somewhere. You won’t stop us-“ Bass held his ground. X sighed. 

“I wasn’t going to. I just want to make sure my brother is ok…” his expression softened. He quickly looked away. “If you really do leave, can you take care of him? He always got sick so easily…” 

Bass stood dumbfounded. 

“Uh, yeah...I will…” 

He ran down the hall to his chambers before X could say anything else. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Bass asked. Blues had improved enough since Bass last saw him to be transferred to his room, but he was still bedridden from the fever. Bass sat beside his bed, under the guise that he was just checking up on his fiancé. 

“Of course, we both agreed didn’t we?” He said. Blues didn’t seem to think of all the consequences either. 

“I know, but-we’ll both be traitors, maybe even criminals. Where would we go?” Blues looked surprised at the sudden outburst. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten cold feet,” he said. Bass clenched his fists. 

“I haven’t-I just think we need to plan more before we do this,” he ground out. Blues sighed, looming up the the canopy enclosing the bed. 

“All this planning...if we wait any longer the wedding will happen before we know it. Is that what you want?” Bass felt heat creeping onto his cheeks. 

“O-of course not-“ he blurted out. Blues stared at him for a moment before looking away. 

“Then what do you propose we do? Of course, you wanted to go off on your own didn’t you? My life shouldn’t be your problem…” All of a sudden, Bass felt guilty. 

“I’m just trying to be reasonable,” he muttered. Blues smirked. 

“All of a sudden you care about reason?” Bass grit his teeth. Seeing the smile playing at Blues’  
lips made the heat worse. 

“You’d rather I leave your for dead then?” He asked. Blues looked somber for a moment, and his face was once again neutral. 

“No actually, I want you to stay.” Bass nearly fell to the floor in shock. 

“You-what-?” He managed. Blues smiled again, letting out a small laugh. Bass thought it sounded like a bell ringing. 

“I like you,” he said. “You listen to me, and you make me laugh.” He said it so nonchalantly. Did he really feel that way?

“Oh,” was all Bass could think to say. Blues smiled at him, and Bass realized he’d never seen a genuine smile from him until now. 

“Don’t be so surprised, we get along so well,” he said. Bass felt his heart was hammering in his ears. 

“I guess...I mean-I think so too-I uh, back home I never-I think we get along too-“ he stuttered. He cringed at how his voice sounded. Blues laughed again. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, followed by a doctor coming in. Blues grimaced at the amount of medications and herbs they held. Part of Bass felt bad for him. 

“Pardon my intrusion, but I’ve brought your medications,” they said, looking between the two. Blues sighed. 

“I guess you should be going, thank you for talking to me,” he tried to keep his voice from sounding sad, but Bass heard it clear as day. 

“Oh, of course. Until tomorrow then,” he said. He paused for a moment, before awkwardly taking the prince’s hand, and kissing it. He immediately stood up, not looking at Blues’ reaction as he left. His face felt very hot. 

He stumbled down the halls, part of him thinking maybe a wedding didn’t sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school stars tomorrow 😔😔


	5. He Will Tear Your City Down

The two sat back at their usual spot in the royal gardens. It was a pleasant late summer day, making it a perfect day for a walk. Blues had been permitted to start moving around again, and the doctor mentioned how some fresh air would help him recover. Blues asked Bass to come with him, saying something about discussing wedding plans. 

“It’s almost sad to think soon I’ll never see these gardens again,” Blues thought aloud. “They’re the only part of this place I enjoy...” he added quietly. Bass looked up from the patterns he was tracing in the dirt. 

“I suppose,” he said. “But there’s always more gardens out there…” Blues laughed a little. 

“I guess that’s a rather simple way of putting it,” he smirked. Bass glares at him, feeling the embarrassment on his cheeks. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blues shrugged, looking back at the flowers. 

“Nothing,” he simply said. Bass huffed, turning away. The prince seemed to be getting on his nerves more and more lately. Whenever they spoke he always left with a blush on his face. Some nights he could hardly sleep without thinking over their entire conversations from earlier. And some time during meals he caught the prince staring at him. Though they still never exchanged words at the table. 

“There’s going to be a party tonight,” Blues said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“A what-?” Bass asked. During his entire stay at the castle, there’d never even been so much as a soirée, let alone a party. Not even to welcome him. He felt almost offended. 

“Have you never been to a party?” Blues raised an eyebrow at him. Bass groaned. 

“A couple,” he muttered. “We didn’t have many back home.” Blues sighed. 

“Well consider yourself lucky. They’re rather boring actually. At least there’s food…” he said. “It’s in order to celebrate our engagement. The wedding is in only a few months.”

“Well that’s just splendid,” Bass said. Blues looked a little guilty, playing with the hem of his cloak. 

“Sorry for pushing back our plans,” he mumbled. “I should have warned you before...about my illness…” Bass blinked, quickly shaking his head. 

“It’s alright,” he said. “As long as we’re gone before the wedding, I don’t care when we leave.” Blues offered him a small smile.

“Thanks, I suppose...” he looked away, blushing slightly. “Do you know how to dance? They’ll be expecting us to tonight. I don’t want you stepping on my feet.” Bass ran a hand through his hair. 

“Um, not exactly,” he muttered. Blues sighed, shaking his head. 

“That’s ok,” he said. “Just let me take the lead then. It’ll be easy.” Bass groaned. Blues was much shorter than him, it would look silly if he were to be leading the dance.

Wounded pride aside, part of Bass was excited about getting to dance with him. 

“No, I’ll figure it out. It’s just dancing, how hard can it be?” He shrugged. Blues laughed. 

“Well, if you’re sure,” he smirked. Blues stood up, dusting the dirt off his tunic. “Come on,” he said. “My father will want us to start getting ready.”

* * *

Bass was glad Blues had warned him about that evening’s events, for the moment he returned to his chambers, he was hounded by servants. They all chattered aimlessly, going through his clothes to find something suitable for the night. Others brought in flashy jewelry, or perfumes, asking him his thoughts on each item. Bass hated this sort of thing. He wondered if Blues was dealing with the same thing right now. 

He was forced into a bath that smelled like sweet rose petals, and scrubbed until his skin couldn’t hide a trace of dirt. It took all the self control he could muster not to attack any of the attendants. 

One of them tried to do something to fix his hair, but all they could do was pull it back into a tight ponytail. Another offered to weave some gold threads into it, but the glare he gave them made them reactant the offer. 

He looked at the clothes a servant had laid out for him. 

A deep violet tunic, with hardly visible patterns of flowers woven into the fabric. The sleeves and hems of the thing had gold woven into it. He carefully traced over the patterns of it. He wondered what Blues would think if he saw him wearing it. 

“This isn’t one of mine,” he finally spoke. One of the attendants spoke up.

“It had been made for you. At the king’s request,” they said. Bass sighed. He of course didn’t have any particularly nice clothes to bring, but he wished the old man would just mind his own business. He looked back at the garment. 

“Very well,” he muttered, and let himself be dressed. 

One of the attendants spritzed him with a perfume that smelled like lavender, and another decorated him with jewelry. A small gold necklace, as well as a ring, both fitted with an onyx stone. Bass looked down at himself once it was all finished. He felt gaudy.

“You’re expected in the ballroom shortly,” a servant spoke. Bass sighed, still not sure what to do about the dance. 

“Very well,” he said, leaving his chambers.

* * *

As he walked into the ballroom, Bass couldn’t help feeling several eyes on him. He tugged at the hem of his shirt, pushing his embarrassment aside. He instead forced himself to look at the decorations. 

The room itself was adorned in tapestries, depicting the insignias of both kingdoms. There were arrangements of flowers so big, he would have assumed they just ripped up a bush from the royal gardens. The candles cast a faint glow throughout the room. Bass’ eyes wandered towards the refreshments table, part of him hoping to find Blues there. 

“Ah, our guest of honor has finally arrived,” came a voice. Bass jumped in surprise to find none other than the king himself there. Bass swallowed, quickly offering a stiff bow.

“Of course, thank you for such a fine party, your majesty,” he choked out. He heard a small chuckle. 

“It’s nothing,” Light said. He glanced around the room, a frown on his face. He sighed. “Late as always,” he muttered. Bass didn’t miss the disappointment in his voice. The king quickly smiled again. “Why don’t you take a seat? The guests will be arriving shortly.” Bass noticed the thrones at the end of the room, above a set of stairs, overlooking the dance floor. He assumed the other was for Blues.

“Will you not be attending?” He asked cautiously. Light shook his head.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on things from afar. This is mostly about you and Blues after all,” he said. The king then noticed the setting sun through the large windows. “Oh, it’s almost time. Please sit.” 

With that, he walked away. Bass sighed, sauntering over to his place as servants announced the arrival of the first guests.

* * *

Throughout the night, Bass was forced to watch Dukes and Duchesses, and whichever other royals invited, dance and have fun. Blues still had yet to show up, and Bass tried to keep a professional appearance, but found himself sinking further into his seat the more bored he became. He wondered if Blues would even show up at all. Maybe he didn’t want to dance that badly.

Bass was beginning to consider abandoning his post, and going to the refreshments table. He’d been eyeing those chocolate eclairs all night. 

As he weighed his options, the door opened and Bass abruptly sat up at the announcement of the arrival. It was none other than Blues. His eyes wandered over to his fiance, and he couldn’t help feeling like his breath was caught in his chest.

As the prince walked closer, the ballroom dancers parted, and Bass could see more and more of him. Blues wore a deep crimson tunic, his normal cloak replaced with one that seemed to resemble a bride’s veil. It trailed behind him, sparkling like gold as he walked. The collar of his shirt was cut deeper than his normal shirts, and around his neck was a gold chain, strung with rubies. His hair was tucked back in a small braid. He looked beautiful.

Blues took his place in the seat next to him, and Bass quickly collected himself. “You look lovely,” he muttered. Blues looked surprised for a moment, before smiling a bit. 

“You as well,” he whispered. The guests had resumed dancing. Now it was just the two of them.

“You’re late,” Bass said, trying not to sound upset by the fact. Blues simply offered an apologetic look.

“My apologies, I didn’t think my father would leave you here like this the whole night,” he started. “If I had known you were in need of company, I would have arrived much sooner. The king always hates when I’m fashionably late,” he added. Bass huffed, but couldn’t bring himself to be upset. He supposed it was worth the wait. He stood up.

“Well now that you’re here, let’s get this over with,” he said, offering his hand. Blues stared at it for a moment, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“What a gentleman,” he said, holding back a small laugh. He took the offered hand. Bass realized they hadn’t so much as touched since his arrival. Save for the day he kissed the aforementioned hand, he thought with embarrassment. He pushed down the thought, leading Blues to the ballroom floor. 

Much like Blues’ arrival, the guests parted for the both of them. Bass could feel all the surrounding eyes on him, and was suddenly at a loss of what to do. Blues took notice, and leaned up to whisper to him. 

“Put your hand on my waist, here,” he spoke, taking his hand and guiding it to settle at his hip. With his other, Blues took his hand, before settling his other around Bass’ neck. Blues smiled. “Well, go ahead,” he said. Bass sighed, looking nervously at their feet before moving in a way he recalled the other dancers doing.

Blues didn’t comment on his form, so Bass assumed he was doing something right. He continued, and Blues simply followed suit. Bass was vaguely aware of the music playing, and tried his best to keep time, but felt unsuccessful. He cringed whenever he stepped on Blues’ toes, but Blues only laughed and kept dancing. 

In a moment of instinct, Bass picked Blues up, before spinning him around and settling back on the floor, and dipping him low. Blues looked up at him, catching his breath from having danced for so long. Bass found himself doing the same. 

There was applause around them, and Bass was vaguely aware of the announcement of how this had concluded that evening’s events. Blues stood up straight, smoothing out his clothes. Bass quickly let go of his waist, looking away. Blues smirked.

“I suppose you can dance,” he said. 

“That could have gone worse,” he mused. Blues laughed. Guests pooled out of the room. Blues leaned up closer to him. 

“I guess it could have,” he whispered, planting a small kiss on his lips. 

Blues quickly left, and Bass was suddenly aware that he was the only one left in the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun writing this chapter :)   
i'm trying to make the dialogue and writing actually fit with the setting,, ah

**Author's Note:**

> Hrm you know I’m all about that prince/knight dynamic


End file.
